


I’m your biggest fan; I’ll follow you until you love me

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Paparazzi, Photographs, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: Top supermodel Adrien Agreste has the reputation with paparazzis to be too… evasive. No matter how hard they tried, track, or look, he seemed to be nowhere to be found.That is until they discovered: you don't have to look for Adrien to find him, you only have to watch out for a certain raven-haired girl. Because wherever she is, he certainly will follow.(Not that Adrien knows about this fact himself. He's just glad to be with his very good friend.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	I’m your biggest fan; I’ll follow you until you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meirencollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirencollector/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for Eun of the Miraculous Fanworks’ Discord server (link below)! Thanks for being a great mod, Eun!
> 
> Happy birthday!

“I found him,” Dion Martin said, speaking into his walkie talkie to his contact at the magazine. “I’ve found Adrien Agreste at the Tuileries. Over.”

Dion lifted his digital Nikon camera and snapped a quick candid photo of the blond model. As he exited his limo in the courtyard of the Tuileries Palace, Adrien’s hair gleamed in the summer sunlight. A small, beatific smile rested on his face, a smile Dion only saw on Agreste when he was meeting a special someone.

As Dion shifted positions to follow Adrien, the bush Dion was in poked him in the face. His walkie talkie, which hung from a lanyard around his neck along with his camera, squawked at him. “You’ve found him? That’s great! How’d you do it? Over.”

Dion plucked up his communication device as he exited the bush. “It was simple, really. There’s this girl he seems to really like. All I have to do is follow her. Over.”

“Get pictures of her, Dion,” his boss, Sarah, suddenly demanded, replacing his contact. The walkie talkie squealed with her shrill voice. “I don’t care if you have to burn down the palace. I want pictures of his girlfriend.”

Dion waited for her to say ‘Over.’ She didn’t, so he pressed the button to talk. “I will, don’t worry. She’s hard to photograph. Very pretty though. Over.”

Adrien approached the fountain, Dion crossed to the ramp curving to the right of the fountain, trying to appear nonchalant. Adrien didn’t appear to spot him. _So far, so good._

As the paparazzi expected, Adrien’s mystery girl was waiting for him at the fountain. Dion snapped several photos of Adrien--perfect, gorgeous money-maker Adrien Agreste--as he gave the girl bisous. _Gotcha._

“Well?” Sarah said, causing his walkie talkie to squeak. “Did you get them?”

“Pigtails and everything,” Dion said, grinning down at the screen on his Nikon. There was a beautiful shot of Adrien’s lips pressing to Pigtails’ cheek. “Over.”

“Follow them, Dion.”

Dion nodded even though Sarah couldn’t see him. Adrien was chattering along with Pigtails about… something that made him happy. She leaned forward to whisper into his ear-- _snap!_ \--and he threw his head back with a laugh. _Snap!_ Dion reveled in his good fortune. _Snap, snap, snap!_

Adrien was a great model, Dion thought. Grace had clearly been drilled into the kid from a young age; every step looked like he was walking on a radiant, carefree, dreamy cloud. So taking pretty photographs of him was easy--provided the paparazzi could actually _find_ the boy.

Adrien was… elusive. Annoyingly so, Dion thought. No matter how hard he tried, tracked, or looked, Adrien was never anywhere to be found.

Until Dion discovered Pigtails.

He’d first noticed her at the lycée--a place where Dion was technically not supposed to be, but no one said anything about renting a top floor room of the building across the street. Adrien was rarely shy… except around this particular girl. She tended to stammer her words and blush cutely. She was the perfect foil, the perfect everyman to Adrien’s ethereal beauty. Every girl wanted to be a Pigtails.

After that, Dion had tracked Pigtails to her house--and so had found Adrien. Adrien sought her out practically every day. He was attracted to her like a moth to the flame, like a magnet to a pole, like a toddler to a piece of cake.

And the funniest thing, Dion thought, was that Adrien himself didn’t even seem to be aware of it. He was clearly head over heels for this girl, but didn’t bother to make a move beyond bisous. He luxuriated in her company, looking at her as if she’d hung the moon, seeming completely unaware of her apparent massive crush on him. 

It was hilarious.

And kind of sad. 

Dion was rooting for her, he really was. 

At the Tuileries, Adrien and Pigtails started moving on to explore the gardens, the idyllic setting for a date. Their hands were inches away from each other, and as he snapped more pictures, Dion cursed the kid-- _just take her hand!_

Then Adrien’s fingers brushed hers-- _snap!_ \--but she jumped away as if burned, clutching her hand to her chest. The rosiness of her cheeks indicated she was close to spontaneously combusting. Her lip quivered as she smiled and stammered out some words, and Adrien held up his hands as if apologizing.

 _Darn right you’d better apologize,_ Dion thought peevishly, his finger pressing the shutter button as fast as it could. 

Then Adrien did something Dion did not expect: he offered his hand to the girl.

_Yesssss, jackpot!_

Her red, red lips parted slightly as she stared up at him with wide, wide, bluebell eyes. _Snap!_ Her gaze softened, and she placed her hand cautiously in his, as if she were handing him her heart and begging him not to break it. _Snap!_

Adrien let their conjoined hands drop to their sides and started meandering through the gardens again. 

Following them at a decent distance, Dion picked up his walkie talkie. “Sarah, you’re going to love this. They’re _holding hands._ Over.”

“Fanfreakingtastic,” Sarah chirped. “Don’t lose them.”

Dion knew she’d probably fire him if he did, so he redoubled his efforts to follow the pair. Pigtails looked pink from the collar up, but Adrien, of course, was as suave as ever. He excitedly pointed out a squirrel, and she giggled. _Snap!_

The date or not-date, whatever, was perfect. Dion couldn’t have set it up better himself. He took photos of them framed by trees and bushes, laughing with each other and leaning in close as if they wanted to breathe the same air from each other’s lungs. 

_Head. Over. Heels,_ Dion thought, picturing the scandalous headlines Sarah would come up with for tomorrow’s front-page spread of photos. He should get a raise for this.

Dion was proud of himself. His magazine was the only periodical that had published photos of Adrien for the past three weeks. And now that Dion had cracked Adrien’s code--follow the raven-haired girl--Dion knew that he was invaluable to Sarah.

 _Snap!_ Adrien stilled. His ears wiggled, as did his nose. He whipped his head to the left, almost to right where Dion crouched. 

Dion froze. _Uh-oh._

Adrien leaned in towards Pigtails and whispered in her ear. Through Dion’s lens, he saw her features take on a determined cast that seemed almost foriegn on her face. She nodded.

Then they bolted in opposite directions. 

_Crap!_ Dion scrambled after Adrien, but that was the thing about Adrien Agreste: the kid was fast. He was in basketball and lacrosse and Dion wouldn’t have been surprised if Adrien was in track, too, because the boy could _run_. 

Dion only caught a flash of Adrien’s blond hair as he rounded a tree. By the time Dion managed to get there, the kid was gone. He was just… gone. 

Cursing, Dion backtracked to the limo. It, too, was gone. 

Plopping down at the fountain, Dion thumbed through his haul of photos. As expected of any snaps of Adrien Agreste and His Mystery Girl, the pictures were gorgeous. 

Dion had to turn this into a win.

“Sarah,” Dion said into his walkie talkie. “I got him holding her hand. Over.”

“Any kisses?”

“Just bisous. Over.”

“Come on back,” Sarah said. “We can spin this.”

As Dion landed on a photo of Pigtails taking Adrien’s hand, Dion was struck by a crisis of conscience. These two kids just wanted to hang out. And here he was, preying on them like a creep. 

The walkie talkie crackled. “If these photos are as good as you say, Dion, you deserve a raise.”

Dion smiled crookedly. “Darn right I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
